


Captain Morgan and Captain Kirk

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Someone Like You [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes a girl doesn't want to know what she's missing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Morgan and Captain Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> I feared they might not speak to me again but a shared love for William Shatner makes anything possible. This is Criminal Minds fic #850. Woo-hoo for my new pairing!

“Oh hey, how are you?” 

Anderson walked into the kitchen with his coffee cup. He didn’t really care that this would be his fourth cup of coffee today and would likely keep him wired until well after dinner. He was still doing it; still making up excuses to be close to her. After a month and four dates it seemed silly really but he wasn’t sure what else to do. 

He wanted to stake his claim. How did a guy do that without seeming like a Cro-Magnon man? What if Gina didn’t want to be staked? What if she’d just gone out with him those few times because something cooler hadn’t come along? 

She wasn’t his girlfriend. Of course she wasn’t his girlfriend because he hadn't asked. He hadn't even considered asking. Anderson wasn’t going to because she was out of his league. She was so out of his league.

“Huh?” he really hoped she’d said something and he wasn’t making an ass of himself again.

“I said how are you. We haven’t talked in a little while.”

“I've been pretty busy in paperwork hell. I know you’ve done some field work recently…that’s cool.”

“I appreciate Agent Morgan taking me out there and letting me do my thing.”

“He has the ear of the big man. If Gideon likes you, you can go far.”

“I don’t need Morgan to whisper in Gideon’s ear.” Gina said.

“Oh no, I wasn’t really saying…I was just…” he sighed and closed his mouth again. Going over to the coffee maker, Anderson decided to just get the coffee he didn’t need and get the hell out of dodge. “So um, do you have plans this weekend?” the question was coming out of his mouth involuntarily. He really wanted to shut up and run.

“I'm actually off tomorrow. My dad’s coming into town for a little family time. His train comes into Union Station at noon tomorrow and we’re going to hang out this weekend. I'm looking forward to it. 

“We haven’t seen each other in a while and he hadn't been feeling well lately so…I'm glad he's coming. It’s just the two of us so spending time with him whenever I can is really important. I'm going to take him to do a bunch of touristy crap he’ll complain about. My dad complaining is kinda epic.”

“So you want him to complain on purpose?” Anderson asked raising an eyebrow.

“Whether I want him to or not, he's gonna. So I just make a game out of it. I think he's on to me and I'm not sure if he does it these days to appease me or because he just can't help himself.” She laughed. “Either way, it’s great. What about you?”

“What about me, what?”

“Do you have plans this weekend?”

“Oh um, well I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go to the _Star Trek_ Oddfest but you’ve already got plans so maybe Spencer and I will go if he's free.”

“What's the Oddfest?”

“Every year American University has a _Star Trek_ movie marathon that’s almost like a mini-Con. People get dressed up, vendors sell things, and they play the films. It can get as crazy as Rocky Horror in there. This year they’re playing the odd numbered films, hence Oddfest. It’s a lot of fun.”

“Oh my God, I'm gonna miss _The Search for Spock_?”

“Well you’ve got plans with your dad so I don’t think you'd want to diss him for _Star Trek_.”

“I'm thinking about dissing him.” Gina replied. “I mean not really but somewhere in the back of my head I'm totally thinking about dissing him. How did I not know about this?”

“It’s been passed down from geek generation to geek generation. They started after it was declared _The Undiscovered Country_ would be the last film with the original cast. I go every year. Its like you get to see people there you may only see once a year and just commune and be all about the show. It’s a great time.” Anderson smiled.

“And I'm going to be missing it.”

“You get to hang out with your dad.”

“You should've never told me Anderson.” Gina punched him and then started walking out of the kitchen. “Sometimes a girl doesn't want to know what she's missing.”

“Oh, um…” he cleared his throat, tried to think of something to say before she was gone. Why couldn’t he just be like a normal guy and speak to her? “Maybe there's something I can do to help.”

“I'm listening.” Gina stopped walking.

“I have all six films on DVD and a 42” television in my living room. We could have a marathon of our own; if you want to.”

“I want to.” she nodded.

“OK great. Then you bring the popcorn and the Captain Morgan.”

“What do we need Captain Morgan for?”

“If you don’t do shots when Shatner overacts then you haven’t been watching the films as they're meant to be watched.”

“I do…they're usually Jack Daniels.” Gina smiled.

“You're hardcore.”

“I don’t like to brag.”

“So you want to get together next weekend?” Anderson asked.

“Yeah, I do. I’d like to see you before then too, if you can find time.”

 _I've got nothing but time_ , Anderson thought but didn’t say. He was glad it didn’t come out of his mouth because for one it wasn’t true. He was always busy at work. And secondly, it would've sounded really desperate. Even if one felt that way they should never sound it.

“OK so we’ll get together for burgers and beer. I'm buying.”

“You don’t have to do that. I can…”

“It was my suggestion Anderson, and I don’t mind. We’ll eat, we’ll talk, and shore up some plans for the weekend.”

“Yeah.” he nodded, not sure what else to do. Two dates in one conversation was almost too much for him to handle. He was so glad he pretended to want coffee. “That sounds awesome.”

“OK. See ya later.” Gina smiled when he did and turned once more to leave the kitchen. She was actually gone for a few seconds before coming back. “Don’t drink that coffee; it’s like your fourth cup today. You don’t need to make excuses to talk to me. The door’s open, just come in.”

“So I’ll just say we’re dating.” Anderson lowered his voice. This was technically against the rules. The rules were silly, antiquated, and universally broken…they were still the rules.

“And I’ll just agree.”

“Good because there's something you should probably know about me.”

“What?”

“I really don’t like coffee all that much.” he smiled. “I just really like you.”

***


End file.
